


Lonely Dreams

by BookGirlFan



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's always scarier when you're alone."</p><p>Based off that line from Phoenix Under Siege. Reposted from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Dreams

The boy sat bolt upright in bed, shaking in the aftermath of a terrible dream. Looking around his room, the shadows seemed to leap out at him, taunting him with how lonely and dark his room was.

Jumping out of bed, he ran out of his room and down the stairs, heading for the sitting room, where he knew Harry would still by sitting by the fire. Coming into the room, he launched himself into his grandfather's lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong, Bud?" Harry asked concernedly, startled by his grandson's sudden appearance.

"It was a nightmare," the boy said, his hold tightening in rememberance. "I couldn't find you, or Mom, or Dad, or anybody!"

Harry gently released the boy's arms from around his waist, settling them both more comfortably into the armchair. The firelight flickered on both their faces as he said, "It's always scarier when you're alone, hey Bud? Don't worry now, it was just a dream."


End file.
